


Ninja's First cup of Choco [Oneshot]

by EngmaticMastershrimp



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EngmaticMastershrimp/pseuds/EngmaticMastershrimp
Summary: Hot choco and Kotaro. Two very good things meshed together with words.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Fuuma Kotarou | Assassin
Kudos: 6





	Ninja's First cup of Choco [Oneshot]

Fuma patiently sat on the floor, focusing on his senses. On the next room over, he could hear Lady Mash talking with the man called Sherlock Holmes about a book a book they recently read. There was movement in the walls, and judging by the sound it was probably Captain fixing the heating machinery. He didn't, however need any assistance in hearing the Director's rather loud complaints about the sudden drop in temperature. Finally he heard the footsteps of his Master returning to her room.

He turned his head to se her in the doorway, carrying a tray with two mugs.  
"I have a surprise!"

He fidget with his scarf, covering his curious smile. "Welcome back Master. May I ask what your carrying?" The scent was foreign to him.

It'd be best to immediately know what this is with the knowledge of the grail but...'

_"I have a surprise!"_

He tried to maintain the excited part of himself. He was interested, but cursed himself for being nervous- even a bit on edge. _Here she was, offering something to someone like **him** , and he dares being anything less than grateful?_ Just holding onto that thought made him feel sick, so instead he focused on whatever was being contained in the cups.

A sweet smell. One seemed to warm him from the inside despite coming from such a small source.

_Not tea. Nothing I'm used to at least._

There was a passing thought that it was milk tea. A drink that Kotaro had during Servafest. He still remembered Lord Robin being especially kind to him. But it wasn't that. Especially not with the steam clearly coming from the liquid within. 

_Hmm...It has something to do with milk._

She didn't have to see his eyes to know how he was feeling. The small movements, and rustling of his clothes were indicator enough. She still smiled despite that.

"This," she sat down beside him, placing the tray on the floor and handed him a cup.

"Is hot chocolate."

_Hot chocolate?_ Fuuma quietly relayed his thanks, and inspected the warm drink. Despite what she said about the chocolate being hot, the cup was comfortably felt very warm, in his hands. There was steam, yes but judging by how Master was already drinking hers, it was safe to consume without a fear of burning the tongue.

He furrowed his brows at the brown abyss in his cup. The sweet smell was even more prominent up close. The rich aroma puzzled him.

_Was this really okay for him to drink this?_

Even though Master gave it to me...

_Why am I so uneasy?_

...

Furiously shaking his doubts away, Fuuma lifted the cup to his lips and took a sip.

  
Ritsuka, silently gauging his reaction, leaned in closer. She just couldn't tell sometimes with the hair and scarf covering his face.

"Soooo...do you like it?"

He was smiling. It took a while, but he gave a brief nod.

"It's good".

"That's a relief." _With how hard you were scrutinizing that cup, I couldn't tell_ "It's technically the holidays and it's almost a traditional thing to enjoy warmer drinks like these. I figured something different would be a nice change of pace, you know?"

As if in response to this, Kotaro took another sip and sighed.

...

"M-Master! I apologize! That was incredibly rude of me. I-"

"Kotaro. It's okay! That just proves it's that good you know? It's warm, sweet and just relaxing to drink. So there's no need to be sorry for enjoying yourself." And as if to prove her point, she took another sip of hers, sighed as dramatically and loudly as possible and sprawled out on the ground.

It earned a small chuckle from Kotaro. "You are right about it being relaxing...."

If anything he felt _too_ calm...to have his senses dulled in such a way... Well, it was odd for sure.  
In spite of that he took another sip. The smooth chocolate taste brought back fond, even warm memories- which surprised him most of all.

He doesn't remember ever tasting something similar to this before, so why was he thinking about this now?

This hot chocolate stuff is weird.

Weird, but strangely pleasant. 

He didn't think he could handle drinking this hot chocolate every day but...he looked back at Ritsuka, with a rather content look on her face. Every once in a while wouldn't hurt. Right?

The two fell into a short, but comfortable silence. Not thinking about the Incineration of Humanity, the Lostbelts or the Shadow Border needing repairs, or Goredolf's oddly specific complaints, but about good the hot cacao was.

Once they finished their drinks, Kotaro got up to put the cups away. Something occurred to him as he cleaned up.

  
"Master?"

"Hm?" Her eyes were closed, lazily leaning against her bed.

  
"Is it true a person usually puts marshmallows in their..um...hot chocolate?"

Her eyes snapped opened and slowly turned her head to the ninja.  
Kotaro almost jumped at the intensity of her gaze.

"I- I...didn't want any myself I was simply curious if I-"

Ritsuka immediately sat upright and gestured Kotaro to sit back down in front of her.

  
"Kotaro. Despite what the grail has informed you, I shall enlighten you on the truth. The truth about those worthless white puffs."

And so Kotaro sat with his master, as she explained the uselessness of marshmallows(among many other facts about hot chocolate).

**Author's Note:**

> So I was drinking hot choco and I thought, "damn, I wish I could enjoy this with someone" Then I looked back at my game, saw Kotaro and looked back at my cup.
> 
> I proceeded to get another cup.  
> One day later I start writing this wonderful piece of junk, yay.
> 
> Ritsuka did make this with the help Jaguar Man(she happened to be in the kitchen at the time). She didn't mention that to Kotaro though.
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
